


The Curious Children and the Gentle Uniltìranyu Warrior

by Akaior



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Gen, amused mo'at and eytukan, curious little village kids, just based off of a deleted scene that i thought might be a cute idea, the deleted scene is called Grandma's Teylu btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaior/pseuds/Akaior
Summary: Half way through Jake's training on one of their breaks the village children decide that they want to get a closer look at the uniltìranyu (dreamwalker) that their next Tsahìk is off elsewhere and the adults are busy. But Mo'at and the Eytukan were not as busy as the children thought and Grace Augustine is very amused at the soft side of the ex-marine being used as a jungle gym for the Omatikaya children. Neytiri is just as amused as Grace and Mo'at and while the Eytukan is just as amused he along with Tsu' tey have some rethinking to do about the uniltìranyu.





	The Curious Children and the Gentle Uniltìranyu Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea way this came to mind it just did that's all i can really say besides it couldn't get the idea out of my head.

Jake was sitting out in the field watch the other clan members go about their day as he waits for Neytiri as she attends to some obligation at the time, but this was the time most clan members were out and about doing their part to help the clan. Well most of the adults of the clan anyway, the children stay and play around the edge of the forest or in the river near Hometree, though right now they seem more interested at peeking at him around the corner of the trees next to him. He smiles at the children antics as they giggle softly among each other, he pretends to seem like he didn't notice them, but they were always there when he was training in the fields in front of Hometree. Children never seem to change, always having so much joy and hope for the future unlike them; as much as Jake would like to pretend that he could still see the bright future he knew that was a lie even to himself. It's not to say that he stop believing in that better future just that when he lost the ability to walk that future became blurry and a bit hidden in the haze of his depression and his will to not be useless person crying because the world was unfair; it took him a while to remember that the world was always unfair but it was up to him to let that bring him down or fight back. That was why he was here because he didn't give up just yet and if he was honest with himself being here made that dream of a better tomorrow seem a bit clearer as the days went by out in the forest.

Suddenly he feels a little body press into his side and touch the loss pieces of hair on his head, he turns to see one of the children had come out and decide they were done looking from afar, the others were quickly following the little girl’s examples. He smiles as he feels more little hands going into his hair and small forms sitting on each of his lap while one stands in between his legs and touch his face. A warm and soft laugh leaves him as he looks into the little boy’s eyes as his small fingers goes over his nose, under his eyes and over his brows, all while little fingers make quick work of the loss pieces of hair on his head. Jake can vaguely see some of the children getting some flowers or other plats form the forest behind and next to him; his best guess is that those flowers and plants were going into his hair, but he didn’t mind, the kids were having fun and that was enough for him. Some of those little fingers go to his ears as the touch them with great care, but they were sensitive so there were a few times his ears flicked in protest or interest when it was followed by the wave of children laughter. Jake suddenly feels the smallest pair of hand out of the group holding his hand, he looks off to the side and sees a toddler, he watches as the toddler babbles a bit then presses his open mouth into the palm off his hand. The sight makes Jake smile warmly at the toddler and all the children. Children are rare back on earth, with all the population and lack off food makes it difficult to conceive or maintain a child either through the duration of the pregnancy or while the child in the toddler phase. 

The kids pull away from him, except for the toddler who was very interested in his hands, they seem to be admiring their work with satisfied smiles and giggles. Jake slowly brings up his hand to his hair and feel the bunch of little braids in his hair that were finished of with beads, he could feel some of the plants and flowers that were place in his queue, most of the flower were placed at the top of his queue. The children all seemed to be waiting for his thoughts on their work, he responds to them by smiling brightly and laughing softly “Irayo” he said in a friendly playful tone that erans him cheers and more giggles and laughter of excitement. He hears the toddler squeal in excitement and looks down in time to see him clumsily clap his hands together, he gave them toddler a smile and softly boops his nose. The toddler takes the opportunity to take his finger in his tiny hand and pull him to where the rest of the children were, he follows him willingly with a happy feeling fluttering around his chest. He gently picks up the toddler and follows the children to the edge of the forest as the seem to be following a kenten that were at the forest edge. Jake smiles and slowly walks forward and holds his hand out and lets one of the kenten crawl into his hand then kneels, so the children can see the lizard too. The children immediately crowd around him as he gently puts his thumb on the back of the lizard neck to hold it still so the kids can touch it without the lizard flying away. They gasp and smile excitedly and start to gently stroke the lizards back, the toddler looks absolutely amazed at the little lizard in his hand.

Jake couldn’t help but feel happy at the simple happiness and excitement of the children it was just so contagious and he was starting to see way Grace said the real danger of Pandora is that you never want to leave. The beauty of the world both in day and night were amazing, the creature that look they came out of a story book or those old movies back on earth, the people and their unreasonable kindness that they honestly didn’t deserve, and the simple happiness of just being together and alive in the world. He wasn’t going to pretend that he understands the tree-hugging shit, at least not fully, but he can say living on a dying planet compared to living here….He would, is, gratefully for everything that its and the people are giving him, even if it only is an experience alone, he was grateful and will probably always be very grateful for it. And its way he wasn’t giving Quaritch the right information not anymore at least. These people don’t deserve to be forced into the kind of life they lead, his people had their chance and they missed it up, but theses people never stopped trying to do right by their home. It was the right thing to do even if it was at the cost of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Irayo= thanks   
> Kenten= fan lizard


End file.
